The Aliens Who Came to Town
by raelover123
Summary: When Raven gets abducted by aliens,the team has to save her. RaeXRob. Crappy Summary but enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own the teenti- Wait a minute! Why do I have to say this? Does anyone really think I own them? I mean come on; I would have never canceled the show!**

It was a breezy, spring-like day in Jump city. The titans were doing their normal things. Raven was reading on the roof, Robin and Cyborg were playing some racing video game, and Beastboy was trying (and failing) to teach Starfire how to make tofu burgers.

All of a sudden, the tower was full of bright red light and loud noises. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the main computer. Raven flew down, having heard the noises through an open window.

"What is it?" she asked irritated "I was just getting to the good part".

A picture of an alien popped up on the screen. Everyone was looking at it, no idea what to do, when Starfire screamed.

"Th-hh-at's Th-h-at's" She struggled, unable to speak. She swallowed, her mind obviously racing.

"These are aliens of Gernik, their planet and our planet had a war many millenniums ago. Still most people fear them for their stinger. It-"

"A stinger? _Dude_! That's just wrong," interrupted the changeling, "I mean- OW!" He turned around rubbing his head and gulped when he saw Raven glaring at him.

"As I was saying," She continued, "The stinger can paralyze someone, and they can be drained of all strength for a long amount of time."

"Ok so stay away from the stingers and we'll be all set," Robin stated, "c'mon!" They all went the abandon warehouse in which the "Gernikians" were last seen.

…

The warehouse was an old, broken down building that used to make airplane parts. It was a giant hanger with a walkway all around the top of the building.

The titans flew in the direction of the docks. Cyborg was driving Beastboy and Robin- while the girls preferred to fly. They found that the alien ship crashed into the side of the old structure.

"Get away from my new home!" Starfire yelled as her eyes and hands turned green.

The leader answered her with a series of clicks and gurgles.

She stood, obviously understanding the strange language.

Again the leader talked, this time to his warriors. He turned around and smiled, an evil little smirk.

Then his warriors got in position to fight. Some jumped up on the walkway, some on top of boxes of old mechanical items and some around the exits- trying to form a barrier.

"Well I know what that means," Robin said "Titans, GO!"

Robin and Cyborg ran to the center of the warehouse. They were fighting here and there and watching each other's blind side.

Beastboy was not far away from them. He was changing forms. He went from a gorilla, to a rhino, to an elephant, and finally deciding to be a kangaroo. He was jumping and kicking the visitors.

Starfire flew up into the air and started shoot bolts everywhere, while Raven flew on the walkway and started attack. She fought with her powers, using shield of black energy to protect herself. But when she heard something behind her, she ducked and a bright green blast flew swiftly over her head.

….…RAVEN'S POV…..…

_The kicking and punching is really using my energy, I'm getting tired- But I can't back down this smart-ass alien. _

When I cornered him, or her, rather, _IT_. I saw its eyes travel from me to something behind me.

My body knew what was happening before my brain did. I ducked and saw a bright blue blast fly past my head

"You just messed with the wrong person, buddy". I said while I jumped up and kicked it.

Boxes of junk were engulfed in black energy and I threw it at them. They cowered in a corner, and I landed feeling happy with myself.

I was going to finish them off when I heard Beastboy yell;

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!"

I went to turn but was too late. I felt the worst sensation in my back. "_Oh no…." _I thought "_that__ didn't just happen?_"

I dropped to the ground; I could barely keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember was hearing Robin screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven! NO!" screamed Robin.

He took out his graveling hook and it shot it towards the ceiling. It stuck and he jumped off.

_I'm going to make it,_ He thought,_ I HAVE to make it._

BANG!

The ship made a huge noise, and flew off seconds before Robin got there.

"Raven!" He yelled. He punched the wall in frustration and jumped off the ledge.

"Dude," He turned around, ignoring the pain now in his wrist, to face Cyborg. "Don't worry; I'll have my T-ship ready in no time, Fifteen minutes, tops.

"Fine- c'mon!"

…

The Titans were all in the living room. Well all but Cyborg – who was working on the T-ship. Robin had instructed Beastboy and Starfire to package food just in case.

Robin got off the couch and headed to the T-ship. He got to the trunk were the box of extra clothes were, and made sure that everyone had at least one extra costume.

_-Robins POV-_

Okay...

Beastboy's costume…. check. Starfire's costume…. check. My costume…. check. Cy's battery pack….check

Raven's cloak… _Raven's cloak_

I picked it up and squeezed it- which made me flinch because of my wrist. I sighed. _If Raven was here, she'd be able to fix it. _

I turned around at the sound of footsteps, and shoved Raven's cloak back into the box.

"All set dude." Beastboy said as he handed him the box of food

"Yes friend Robin! We have done the packaging of food." Piped Starfire

_Starfire always seemed to make words sound funny, no matter how many times she was corrected. It was cute. Wait- what? Raven's in trouble and all I can think about is Starfire acting **cute**?_

_I wish I had Raven's mind. I could go in it and tell my emotions what to do, sort of. There I go again, thinking about Raven._

"So anyway," Beastboy said- interrupting my thoughts, "We packed some tofu, some sausages," He looked disgusted, "some bread, some fruit, you know the usual – all in airtight bags. Along with some water bottles, some soda, and some of Star's-"

"Some of my delicious Glorkment, the traditional food for a long trip!" Interrupted Starfire

Beastboy and I both shuttered.

"Yeah Starfire, that's great." I said

"Hey!" Cyborg said, in the T-ship already. "Are you guys just gonna stand there? C'mon we got my little sis' to save!"

So Beastboy and I stuffed the boxes into the trunk, and we ran into the T-ship.

"Okay y'all, ready?"

"Ready." I said.

"Yup." Beastboy said

"Rea- Oh!" Screamed Starfire

"What is it?" I asked

"I have forgotten to call Speedy to cancel our date at the food court, in the mall of shopping!" she said as she reached for her cell phone and dialed.

We all groaned. Star and I broke up a month ago and since then she's gone out with Speedy. That wouldn't bother me- but she calls him EVERY day and always seems to have to tell us that she is and what she's talking about.

"Finally!" yelled Beastboy as she hung up the phone, "Okay can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah quit your whining."

Cyborg pressed a couple of buttons and we were off to the planet Gernik.


	3. Chapter 3

-Beastboy's POV-

Okay we've been in this ship for about an hour. I didn't know when Cyborg said we'd get there in one and a half days, he meant in alien time!

UGHHHH. I'm bored.

I so wish I didn't spend all that money on gum. I could have gotten a Super Mega Monkeys 7! Well at least Titans East are watching the house so nobody steals my baby!

Man, Robin's so worried. We're beginning to think he likes her, you know like, likes her. I mean I understand him being worried- but this is too much. He stares off into space with an odd look on his face, and doesn't do anything else.

-Starfire's POV-

I am wondering about friend Robin. He seems so worried about Raven. He is doing the dreaming of day, probably about her.

*RING-RING-RING-RING*

Oh! My device of voices! Oh look its Speedy!

"Hello? Hi, boyfriend, no I'm not doing anything….."

-CYBORG'S POV-

Well if I put the nitro on the back we could go faster… Maybe when we get back, I'll add it on…. Oh we're going into orbit!

….Robin POV….

I opened my eyes and checked the clock- 8:52 earth time, who knows what time it could be on this planet

"Cy, any info on its air?"

"They breathe oxygen, so it seems safe."

"Let's hope so." I said, "Titans buckle up, we don't know how bumpy this ride could get."

Surprisingly though, all it took was a few jerks of the wheel by Cyborg, and we were in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I'm doing something different this time. At the end of this story, who ever has the nicest, coolest, or supporting review, AND the person who realizes my mistake in the last chapter wins a one shot of your paring choice! ;-) **

The ship crash landed, skidding across the dry land and crashing into a tree,

"Well! That didn't go as planned, y'all alright?" asked Cyborg as he climbed out and assessed the damaged.

"Yeah" Beastboy answered, getting out of his pod and walking over to Starfire to help her. "How bad is the ship?"

"Actually, I think we did more damage to the tree" he chuckled, gesturing to the fallen tree. "Some bumped and dents; nothing I can't fix once we're home."

"Cy, can you track down Raven from here?" asked Robin as he climbed out his own pod and looked around. "We need to find her quickly so-" he stopped and tensed.

"What is it bro?"

"I thought I just saw.. never mind" (1)

"Okay..." He replied, now looking at the screen in his arm. "Rae is… Three miles from here, in that direction" he pointed towards the sun.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a plan "Come on guys, lets-" Robin turned and a gun was pointed at his face.

The aliens found them; they must've heard the crash. Starfire was being held against a tree, a rope in her mouth so she couldn't speak, while Cyborg and Beastboy were being advanced by the others. Robin started attacking anyone he could reach, and only hoped the team was alright. But when he wasn't looking a fighter came and punched him, sending him flying.

_Raven! _

He crashed into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

/-/

_Raven!_

Her eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she saw that was in a sort of glass cell, so it seemed liked she was in a cage in the zoo. She wanted to get up, to try to find a way out, to see her team, but the poison was doing its job, and she couldn't move. Her fingers were the only thing that _could _move, but she didn't think that mattered. She felt useless and scared; would her teammates come? Are they alright?

_What... what was that? It was my name, but who said it? Oh my... it was Robin! He's here, and he's in trouble! I have to try to call back, but I don't think my powers will work…_

She took a few deep breaths and put all her strength into calling back; unfortunately she had little strength, and could only manage a few letters before fainting.

_R… ro... Robin… _

(1) Brownie points to who ever can tell me what movie this quotes is from


End file.
